<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by asdash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213389">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash'>asdash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stricklake Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Walter Strickler POV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short morning draft from Stricklander's POV.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake &amp; Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stricklake Chronicles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My head is resting against the door frame as I watch her cook. This forty-something year old woman I love so dearly, is struggling to make a simple omelette. Against my better judgement, I decide to stay out of this one and allow her to figure it out on her own, now with Jim gone. One thing was certain however, constructive criticism is a gift and I was not about to pretend I liked something I didn’t, no matter how much I adored her.</p><p>“How come you have so much trouble cooking?”, I ask.</p><p>She stops for a second, looking at the kitchen counter, expression slightly sad.</p><p>“I won’t pry if you don’t- “</p><p>“Criticism.”</p><p>I lift an eyebrow.</p><p>“Criticism?”</p><p>“Yes, James Sr. used to criticize me no matter what I did, no matter how I did it. He abhorred my cooking, and never hesitated to make that clear to me, Jim and everyone else at the table.”</p><p>That prick. In a way, it’s best he doesn’t live in the same town anymore. Or else…</p><p>“He used to yank the cooking pans out of my hands, screaming I can’t cook for shit.”</p><p>My hands are around his neck.</p><p>“Telling Jim his mother is a good-for-nothing in the kitchen…”</p><p>He’s dead to me.</p><p>“…or in bed.”</p><p>That one is completely untrue.</p><p>“Barbara. The words of a charlatan should never dictate your self-worth.”</p><p>She looks at me with big eyes.</p><p>“He abandoned you and your son without looking back. That says enough about his quality as a person. Doesn’t it?”</p><p>She nods slowly, then turns her attention back to the stove.</p><p>I walk to the living room and sit myself down. She comes out of the kitchen with two plates and sets them on the table. We start eating.</p><p>“So, how does it taste?” she asks.</p><p>“Surprisingly good.”</p><p>She smiles.</p><p>I knew better, but sometimes, deceit is the only option. And for damn sure it was the better one this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>